


[podfic of] Now Gather the Carrion Fowl

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Horror, Mercy Killing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Obi-Wan's corpse, along with those of the 212th, have been found on a battlefield, but Anakin has not been left without a goodbye.(Ahsoka is never in danger in this story, but it is all about how Obi-Wan died. Classic me. Heavy on anticipation of something awful and the threat is fulfilled. Not marked explicit because while I describe death, it's not hard-core gore... but it may feel like it anyway because of the effort I spent in building dread. You decide if this is a good idea for you.)





	[podfic of] Now Gather the Carrion Fowl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now Gather the Carrion Fowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575491) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 

**Title:** Now Gather the Carrion Fowl

**Fandom:** Star Wars: The Clone Wars

**Pairing:** Gen

**Author:** I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Time:** 12:27

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/now%20gather%20the%20carrion%20fowl.mp3)

(Right-click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to Paraka for hosting

**Author's Note:**

> recorded for H/C bingo for my mercy killing square


End file.
